


The Queen's Faithful Servant and Protectress

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [39]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9832916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: In the same setting and universe as "Into the Mists".After Richard King of York and Lancaster departed to battle Tudor, Anne was left behind frail and weak. Bess, daughter to the White Queen and niece to Richard, was dedicated to the Queen. Despite everyone's hostility towards her due to her mother's murderous deeds, Bess was a righteous and faithful to the Queen and would win Anne's heart in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Mists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986694) by [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10). 



Anne had hoped that her lovemaking with Richard in his tent would result in another pregnancy. However, her belly felt empty. Her health was also deteriorating. She was plagued with pain and fevers; and she missed Richard.

During her marriage, whenever she was ill or pregnant, Richard was there for here, holding her hand and whispering encouraging words. But now, he was away at the front. Anne felt alone. She was also worried about his well-being and safety. She quietly prayed that he will defeat Tudor soon and come home victoriously.

Her stepdaughter Katherine and loyal servant Megan took great care of her. Her husband’s niece, Bess, was there too. Because she was the daughter of the White Queen Elizabeth, everyone in Anne’s household treated her with distance and even hostility.

“You can go rest,” Bess said. “I will attend the Queen.”

Katherine and Megan were hesitant until Anne nodded. They curtsied and left her bedchamber. 

“My lady,” Bess whispered as she caressed Anne’s hair. “I’m here.”

She could see her lips move; Bess leaned down and heard Anne weakly mumbled Richard’s name; and she was shivering from low fever.

“My lady,” Bess comforted. “The King is still at the front but he will return to you. But you also have me. If you are willing, I like to share your bed.”

After a long moment, Anne nodded.

Bess got up and took off her dress. She climbed into the bed and felt Anne’s forehead. Her fever had reduced but her hands still cold. Bess held her hand until she fell asleep soundly. Looking at Anne’s sleeping face, Bess wished they could stay like this forever.

“Richard…” Anne tossed and turned. “Love, don’t leave me.”

Alas, Bess thought sadly. Her heart only holds the King.

 _She needs him, but he’s not here,_ Bess thought _. But I am._

Quietly, she climbed out of the bed and went to the coffers. She returned to the bedside with a small bottle. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Anne’s forehead.

The oil will calm her, Bess thought.

From the bottle, she spilled a few drops of scented oil in her palm. Carefully, she unlaced Anne’s nightgown and rubbed the oil on her chest. Under the moonlight, she caught a glimpse of Anne’s nipples through the fabric of her nightgown. Silently, Bess reminisced the first time she saw Anne.

She was only a child back then. Standing by her mother the White Queen’s throne, she watched as the heavily pregnant Anne knelt on the cold ground. Her face showed no fear and lost no dignity. Her face was the most beautiful and Bess was besotted. Later from her father, she learned that Anne’s baby came early and only lived a few hours. 

Poor Anne. Arms empty with no baby to hold. Milk formed in her breast but no child to nurse. She would’ve suffered from pain, sickness and fever. But Richard was there with her. He would unlace her nightgown - like she did - and suck her breasts like their son would as an act of love and protection. And the Queen, robbed of her sight, allowing him to do so as an act of trust, knowing that he would tug her nipples hard enough to suck the milk out but gentle enough to not bite her…

Bess’ thoughts were interrupted as Anne coughed. Blushing, she gently rolled Anne onto her belly.  Pulling her nightgown up, she massaged her hips and back. Feeling the dimmed scars, Bess felt a flare of hatred against Lancaster, who caused them. If she were there, she would pull out a dagger and stab Lancaster to death. She would do everything within her power to protect the Queen.  

She felt Anne’s hand again and was relieved to find it warm.

She climbed off the bed and adjusted Anne’s covers. After a moment of hesitation, she pressed her lips against hers. Anne remained asleep but the kiss brought much joy in Bess’s heart.

* * *

The next morning, Anne woke up and found Bess having the servants to prepare a warm bath.

“You need a bath too, Bess,” Anne said. “Want to join me?”

“It will be my honor,” Bess smiled. She removed her dress along with her shift and stepped into the bathtub. 

“Let me wash your back,” Anne said. 

Touched, Bess pulled her hair up closed her eyes as Anne washed her, reminiscing that kiss from last night. 

“You know back in Middleham, the King always joined me in bath,” Anne told her. “He would wash me as I wash him.”

“The King will you again after he comes back,” Bess said, though it ached her heart. “He loves you and always will.”

Gratefully, Anne pulled Bess into an embrace. Tears, however, fell from Bess’ eyes onto Anne’s shoulders. Though she knew that Anne would never love her as she loves the King, she silently vowed to be Anne’s faithful servant and protectress.


End file.
